


The Sweetest Taste

by AnnieRaffit



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jackson-centric, M/M, PWP kinda, Top Jackson, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRaffit/pseuds/AnnieRaffit
Summary: It started with a drunken night.And it was supposed to have ended there.Warning: probably cliché





	The Sweetest Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 한국어 available: [The Sweetest Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108152) by [traintospring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintospring/pseuds/traintospring)



> Just a quickie not-so-good-but-probably-acceptable oneshot for you guys who are markson lovers like me~
> 
> I did not proofread this so you know, please forgive the eventual typos and mistakes~

They are so wasted.

Free nights are usually like this. Sometimes in a club, sometimes at the dorms but there is always alcohol in the equation. Youngjae is already passed out in the sofa, what a lightweight. Jinyoung and Jaebum were arguing earlier and moved the verbal fight to Jinyoung’s room and Jackson suspects they are doing others things now.

Bambam and Yugyeom are playing a weird card game betting shots and Mark is supposed to be the judge, but they are drinking more than gaming. Five shots later Yugyeom is pale.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” He mumbles, putting the cards down.

“Please don’t do it on the living room’s carpet,” Mark pleas, “Bam, can you take him to the bathroom?”

“I can try,” Bambam fights to stand up and struggles to drag Yugyeom to the bathroom.

“Shouldn’t you help him?” Jackson laughs opening another beer can.

“I don’t think I can stand up,” Mark says closing his eyes, resting his head on Jackson’s shoulder.

Jackson isn’t drunk, just a little tipsy. He just drank a beer or two, wasn’t in mood to drink tonight to begin with, and now that everyone else is on their limit, he decides to finish that last beer and call it a night. Then he feels it. Mark moving closer, face nuzzling on his neck.

“Jacks…” Chills run up his spine, and Jackson turns to look at Mark, only to feel him crashing their lips together. Jackson freezes. What. The. Hell. Mark’s lips were extremely soft, just like Jackson always imagined. He thinks about it too much, he knows. Mark moves his lips slowly, like he’s savouring the moment. Jackson feels his body melting, and without realizing it, he gives in, closing his eyes and kissing back.

When their tongues meet, hesitant and curious, Jackson is suddenly aware of what he’s doing, with whom he’s doing it. He pulls back, afraid of having stepped out of line or something. But Mark doesn’t seem angry or anything, he is just looking at Jackson intensely.

“What?” Jackson asks, looking away from him feeling his cheeks burning.

“I want you so bad right now…”

 “Nah, you’re just drunk,” Jackson laughs, blushing more.

“Drunk enough to be honest apparently,” Mark shrugs, trying to get up. After a few unsuccessful tries, Jackson sighs, getting up to help him. Mark accepts the help and passes his arms around Jackson’s neck, pressing against him to stand up. Jackson’s hands are on his waist holding him, and Mark leans in, kissing him again.

Jackson knows how wrong this is, but he feels intoxicated by the hot kisses; his mind is running overdrive, going on every plausible excuse to justify his hands on Mark’s body. He has to help him to stand up, right? He has to correspond the kisses because… Because how can he deny this? This is his wet dreams coming to life, his darkest desire becoming reality, the one he made sure to burry deep under the fan service label. He knows Mark only see him as a friend, a close friend, but still. He knows better not to expect anything else, but this…

The way he kisses him deep, like he means it, like he feels something more too. Their tongues slick together and he can taste the shots he was having before, and is just too addicting. They stumble together towards their shared room, and Jackson lets Mark pull him to his bed. Mark’s hands are on him, a caress heavy with meaning, his hands going south.  

“Okay, that’s enough,” He tries to grab Mark’s wrists and pull his hands away from him before he can get to his belt.

“Stay,” Mark whispers, kissing him on the neck, soft bites that get Jackson sighting, every cell on his body screaming to go for it.

“This isn’t right…”

“It feels right,” Mark mumbles against his skin, “I feel right.”

“You feel right now, but you’re gonna regret it tomorrow.”

“I’m not, I promise,” Mark pushes Jackson turning them over and crawls to sit on Jackson’s lap. Jackson stares Mark’s lust filled eyes for a moment before they’re finding each other’s mouths again, kissing until both are breathless.

Jackson abandons all hope of getting out of the bed. He feels weak under Mark’s touch, dominated by the lust in his touches. Mark rolls his hips down to meet Jackson’s and moans in his mouth. Jackson’s hands are in his hips in a second, holding him still.

“Don’t,” He warns, “I don’t think I can control myself if you do…”

“Please...” Mark whispers, his hands moving to touch Jackson under his shirt. His touch is like fire, and Jackson knows is too late now. He’s disarmed, defenceless. He was never able to say ‘no’ to Mark to begin with.

“Are you sure?” He asks, but his hands are already guiding Mark’s hips to move against his own again.

“Yes,” Mark breaths, moving his mouth to kiss him again, a demanding passionate kiss and Jackson’s mind is spinning again. Even if Mark is drunk, he said he was sure, so he might as well enjoy while he can. Jackson slips his hands under Mark’s shirt, lightly tracing the sensitive skin up his waist, hearing the soft needy moans against his lips.

They are all over each other now, every inch of their bodies pressed together, Jackson could feel the heat of Mark’s skin and the trembling of his body. He lets Mark runs his hands over his hard chest, caressing the muscles that dance practices had shaped, going south, until his palm are over Jackson’s hard on. He squirms, buckling up, searching for more friction.

He sits, holding Mark firmly into his lap, and then Mark’s hands are on his hair, their mouths attached together in wet, messy kisses that leaves them gasping. Jackson dug his fingers into Mark’s hips pulling him down, their erections pressing together sending shivers up his spine.

“Last chance to back down,” He moans, even though he doesn’t know if he can take Mark walking away now, he would explode in frustration.

“No way,” This answer makes Jackson’s mind shut off and he takes Mark off him, throwing him in the bed, drinking the view before him; Mark sprawled there, just for him, with swollen lips from kisses, eyes dark and pupils blown wide with desire,  _perfect._ He takes his shirt off, feeling Mark’s heavy gaze on him. He lowers his hands to his belt, and Mark bites his bottom lip, with a sly grin.

“Why you still dressed?” Jackson mutters, reaching for Mark’s pants and Mark lifts his hips to help pulling it down. He wraps his legs around Jackson’s waist pulling him close holding him in place, but is not like Jackson wants to be anywhere else. Jackson grinds against him slowly, teasing making Mark twitch upwards in eagerness and impatience.

“Eager, aren’t we?” He chuckles, holding Marks hips down, running his tongue teasingly up Mark’s neck. Only god knows when Mark is gonna be drunk enough to lust over him again; this is once in a lifetime so he wants to take his time. He hears Mark moan with frustrated ecstasy and feels his hands pushing his boxers down. Jackson opens his mouth to argue but then Mark’s hands are on his throbbing cock and all that comes out is strained groan.

His breath gets caught in throat as he thrusts in Mark’s hands and he leans down, pushing his tongue into Mark’s mouth as he runs his hands over him to take his boxers off too. They kiss until their mouths are red; they nip, lick, suck on each other’s lips until they are gasping for air, both delirious bodies buzzing with alcohol and desire.

“Third drawer,” Mark breaths between a heated kiss and Jackson wastes no time getting off him just long enough to find the small bottle of lube. He slicks his fingers to prep Mark, sliding his fingers in and out until he has Mark gasping and trembling with need under him. “Please, just-… I need- _more,”_

Hearing Mark’s voice wrecked like this almost makes Jackson come on the spot. He shudders as he lubes himself, even though the leaking precum is nearly enough to make the lube unnecessary. He grabs Mark by the hips, and slides into him with a groan, Mark’s legs tightening around him, rushing him inside. He loses his breath at the impossibly tight heat threats to consume him.

Once he bottoms out he stops, his body trembling like is too much pleasure to handle. Mark groans a little getting used to and a few seconds later he thrusts slowly. He keeps it slow, trying to restrain himself so not to come too soon, but Mark is eager, growling impatiently and pushing back against Jackson.

“C’mon, don’t hold yourself back, I won’t break,” Mark has a teasing tone, that makes Jackson snap; grabbing him by his hair, pulling his head back as he mouths his neck and picks up the pace, until he falls on hard, dirty punishing rhythm. Mark gasps, arching beneath Jackson and scraping his fingernails in his back. It sting sharply, the lines burning like fire across his skin but he doesn’t feel the pain, only a dizzy pleasure, more intense than anything he felt in months.

“ _God_ , yes, don’t stop,” Mark’s frantic cries gives Jackson a burning sense of power and he feels the pressure growing in him. This is gonna be quick, he knows. As much as he wants to last, the alcohol high is making their bodies more sensitive, every sensation tripled. He feels his orgasm building and threatening to crash over him any second now.

With desperation, he reaches a hand down to grasp Mark’s cock, stroking him fast in time with his thrusts. Next thing he knows Marks is taking a deep breath and cumming, warm in his hands. He had been so vocal, and _now_ he’s quiet? He whispers Jackson’s name, mouth slightly open in a silent moan, body convulsing and that’s enough to send Jackson off the edge. He buries his face on Mark’s neck, muffling a moan and his whole body shakes, as he rides out the waves of blinding pleasure.

When Jackson manages to lift his head, he sees that Mark is on the last vestiges of his consciousness, so he pulls out, collapsing on the bed next to him. He cleans them with the bed sheets before covering them both with the comforter. Mark looks at him, eyes half-open and for a moment, he looks like he’s sobering up, but all he does is nuzzle against Jackson’s chest, falling asleep soon after.   

_

 

Next morning comes slowly. A pounding in Jackson’s head, sore muscles and it seems like there’s sand in his mouth. He feels another thing too; a warm body pressed against his chest. Jackson opens his eyes, breaths in the sweet scent of Mark’s hair next to his face. A part of him thinks _oh shit what have we done_ , but another part, the bigger one, is all like _hmmmm Mark._ The body pressed in him stirs awake, conscious lazily coming back. He wonders if Mark remembers it, or if he was too drunk to—

A muffled scream. Yep, he remembers. And he doesn’t seem happy about it.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Mark jumps away from Jackson, pulling the bed sheets close to his chest.   

“So much for not regretting anything,” Jackson scoffs, sinking his head in the pillow. Mark keeps silent for a few seconds and looks like he’s trying to be sure the flashes of memory on his mind really happened or if this is all just a weird wet dream. He moans in frustration.

“I can’t believe I did this….” Mark drops the bed sheets, running his hands on his messy hair. His chest is exposed and Jackson has to fight himself not to stare. Not a good time. Mark glares at him, “How can you be so cool about this?!”

“You want me to answer that?” Jackson gives a lazy smile.

“I’m serious, Jackson!”

“So today I’m ‘Jackson’? Last night I was ‘ _Oh god, pleas-_ -…” Mark shuts him with a pillow to his face.

“Shut. Up. Don’t you dare remind me of that. You know it was your fault right,” Mark collapses back in bed and Jackson lifts his head.

“My fault? It takes two, you know. And I asked you if you was sure like, twice.”

“I was drunk! You shouldn’t have believed me!”

“Well, you were not giving me much choice, were you?” Jackson smiles, moving a hand to caress Mark face, but he slaps away.

“Shut up.”

They fall silent for a while. Jackson really needs a glass of water, but his body is too tired to move. He looks at Mark, his eyes locked on the ceiling.

“You regret?” Jackson asks, silently. Even though he really is cool about this, (it already happened, there’s nothing they can do to change things now) he knows how the answer can hurt him, but he’s trying to look unaffected.

“….No. Amazing as it may seem,” Jackson can’t hold the wide smile and Mark turns to him, “ _Which does not_ mean that it’ll happen again.” 

“Is not like you can resist me anyway. I’m amazing, I know.”

“Okay, I’m starting to regret,” Mark gets off the bed wincing a little and slips in his boxers. He pulls Jackson’s shirt on, and Jackson has to fight the urge to go there and kiss him senseless, cause _god_ , he looks so cute with his shirt hanging on his skinny shoulders. Mark scratches is neck and suddenly looks so insecure, not meeting Jackson’s eyes when he says,

“So you’re gay then,” It wasn’t really a question, more like a statement.

“Bi,” Jackson corrects, “God wouldn’t make me this awesome, just for half of population,” He stretches, flexing his muscles.

“Yeah, right,” Mark gets out of the room in seconds, but Jackson doesn’t miss the light blush coloring his cheeks. When he gathers strength enough to get up, he feels the room spinning. Geez, he needs water, coffee, anything.

Youngjae is still on the couch, same position they left him. Someone should check if he’s still alive. When Jackson enters the kitchen, he is blessed with the smell of freshly made coffee. Jaebum is already there, sitting on the counter, a mug on his hands.

“Man, I feel dead inside,” His voice is hoarse and Jackson looks at him, pouring some coffee for himself.

“Where’s Jiniyoungie?”

“I have no idea. I woke up on his floor, naked. And I don’t wanna know what happened.”

“I have a pretty good idea,” Jackson grins, sipping the coffee.

“You shut up.”

Damn, what’s with the people telling him to shut up today? Speaking of the devil, Mark joins them, looking more awake. Jaebum gives him a weird look.

“What?”

“Isn’t this shirt Jackson’s?”

Mark blushes slightly, shrugging and making his way to the fridge.

“Did you two…?”

“Did you and Jinyoung?” Jackson refutes quickly.

“Oh my _god_.”

A too-tired silence falls between them for a short time until Bambam comes in, looking like he just had the best night of sleep in ages.

“Morning, hyungs!”

“ _Don’t scream_.” Jaebum gives him a death glare.

“Aish, what’s with the bad mood? You all look like zombies. We still up for dance practice today right?”

“Yeah,” Jb answers and gets up, mumbling something about waking up the others.

Jackson groans. He was barely capable of getting up, but dancing? Impossible. Bambam opens the fridge and grabs a Monster can, leaving soon after, screaming something about the first shower. Mark comes closer and grabs the coffee from Jackson’s hands.

“You’re not gonna tell anyone, right?” He whispers uneasy and Jackson gives a reassuring smile.

“Of course not. Don’t worry,” Jackson winks and leans in for a kiss, but Mark pulls away sipping the stolen coffee with a smile. He leaves the kitchen and Jackson stays behind dumbfound. He can’t help but stare at those long milky legs that only a few hours ago had been around his hips while—

Goddammit.

What was that warm feel in his chest? He does his best not to think about it, and succeeds, most of the day. The four hours dance practice helps him but problem is back at night, when they get back to the dorms. He’s so tired he can lay down in the floor and sleep right there, but god, does he need a shower. Then he remembers Mark, and the fact that they share a room.

 _Get a grip, Jackson. It’s only physical_. The warm feeling he gets every time he lands eyes on Mark is just because he hadn’t got laid in so long that when it _did_ happen, his body couldn’t stop responding. This was normal right, nothing to worry about. Really. 

So, he waits until everyone is in bed to go shower; a cold shower to help him control his hormones. Mark had said it already, it was not happening again. But a vivid flashback of Mark under him, moaning makes his blood hot instantly. He feels himself getting hard even under the freezing water.

Jackson ignores it; maybe if he acts like it’s not here it’ll go away. He gets dressed quickly and when he get to their room, he sees Mark tucked in bed, iPad in hands. He doesn’t raise his eyes from the screen and okay, why this was bothering Jackson so much?

Even though he know he should stop thinking about Mark and about last night, he can’t fight the urge to climb Mark’s bed, slipping under his comforter. This time Mark looks at him.

“What—are you doing?”

“You miss me don’t you? You can tell me,” Jackson hugs him by his waist, snuggling.

“Yeah, you wish,” Mark scoffs, but doesn’t move. Jackson moves closer, his mouth dangerously close to Mark’s neck. Mark doesn’t even flinch, too used to this kind of touch. He shuts down the iPad, laying down, “Go to your bed Jacks, I want to sleep.”

“Let me stay,” Jackson feels so relaxed next to him with Mark’s warm body in his arms. “I promise to behave.”

Marks hums, closing his eyes. Damn, how could he be so beautiful? Jackson moves his hand to Mark’s head, caressing his hair until he hears the soft even breaths. As soon as he closes his eyes to sleep, his mind goes over last night. “ _Drunk enough to be honest,”_ Mark had said. It wasn’t just the alcohol was it? Jackson didn’t imagine the want in his touches last night, or the desire in his eyes today. So maybe….

—

The insistent beeping wakes them up in the following morning. Jackson can feel the familiar hardness between his legs, but he ignores it, _again_. Mark sits up, turning off the alarm and blinking at him, looking confused.

“You…?”

“I behave, didn’t I?”

“I guess,” Mark shrugs, moving to get out of bed, but Jackson quickly wraps his arms on his waist.

“I was such a good boy. Don’t you think I deserve a reward?”  

“For keeping your dick in your pants? No, I don’t think so.”

“Don’t be like this, hyung. It was hard you know? You lying so close, so hot,” Jackson bites his lower lip and Mark blushes, deep.

“What do you want?” He asks, untangling himself from Jackson and getting up, trying to put some distance between them.

“Something I know you want too so is not really a reward,” It takes a second and when Mark understands what he meant, he blushes even more.

“Don’t even think about it. I told you, we’re not doing this again. We were drunk, it was a mistake,” He tries to sound firm, but Jackson notices the crack on his voice.

“C’mon, you can’t say you didn’t like it,” Jackson grins.

“I never said I didn’t like it,” Mark mumbles, averting his gaze.

“You liked that much?”

“Didn’t say that either.”

“I heard Jb was going to take the youngers shopping today. Youngjae is probably going to be in the studio until night and I’m sure we can find an excuse to make Jinyoung leave too...”

“What, no, stop planning we’re not—…”

Jackson gets up quickly invading Mark’s personal space in seconds, “Just one more time.” He cups Mark face in hands, leaning in; Mark closes his eyes in anticipation and that’s all Jackson needs to prove himself right. He pulls away, grinning, leaving a shocked and unkissed Mark behind.

“C’mon, we can’t be late, photoshoots today, remember?”

The day passes in a blur. The photoshoot is long, followed by a three hour dance practice and then they’re free for the night. Bambam and Yugyeom are in a rush to go shopping, and Jaebum drags Jinyoung along so he can help him not to lose his patience and throw the maknaes out the car window. Youngjae is in vocal practice so when Jackson gets back from gym he finds the dorms empty.

He tries to fight a mischievous grin as he runs to his shared room and find Mark there, a towel on his hips and wet hair from the shower. Jackson feels anticipation goosebumps on his skin. Mark is facing away, busy looking for something in the wardrobe, so Jackson walks silently and hugs him from behind and Marks almost jumps in his arms, startled.

“Geez, you scared me,” Jackson grins, giving open-mouth kisses on Mark’s neck, and he squirms, “Aish, you’re all sweaty and gross get off me,”

“You want me to get off you,” Jackson lowers his hands to the towel hanging low on Mark’s hips, “Or get you off?”

“Jacks, no, this is nonsense,” Mark holds Jackson’s wrists, preventing him to go any further.

“Yeah, I don’t really buy that. Not after you closing your eyes to that almost kiss earlier.”

Mark turns around to face him, blushing, “I-I was just…” He tries to explain, but it’s no use, Jackson knows he wants it too, just won’t admit it. 

“Don’t you wanna know how it’s like? Without the alcohol?” Jackson whispers leaning in and Mark is trapped with the wardrobe behind him, nowhere to go.

They meet halfway in a sweet kiss. But their press of lips doesn’t remain innocent, as both their mouths part and tongues push against each other. The kiss grows heavy when Jackson press against Mark, hands on his waist feeling his warm skin. Mark pulls away unsure, “Jackson, the others…”

“We’re alone,” Jackson answers, pulling him towards the bed. Mark falls easily, and Jackson crawls over him peppering kisses all over his exposed torso, making his way up until he’s sucking a hickey Mark’s neck. His skin is hot under Jackson’s tongue, and he can feel Mark’s pulse beating rapidly against his mouth.

Mark squirms under him, his hands pulling the hem of Jackson’s shirt so he pulls away to take it off. He can’t help but feel a little proud when Mark’s sober eyes run over his chest and defined abs, and he smirks taking Mark’s hands and placing on his chest, right above his racing heart.

“Isn’t it nice without the booze?” He breathes out and Mark nods biting his lip. He looks at Jackson intensely and Jackson can’t stop himself from teasing. “Just don’t fall in love okay?” 

“Like that would ever happen,” Mark rolls his eyes pulling Jackson in for another breathtaking kiss, tongue immediately diving between his lips.

Jackson bites Mark’s lower lip and then licks it almost apologetically as the other boy moan under him. Mark snakes a hand down and grasps Jackson loosely through his gym shorts, and Jackson lets out a low groan, moving to pull the damp towel off Mark’s hips. He wants more, needs more, so he lets Mark push his shorts down and gets back to mouth his neck.

Mark takes both of hard cocks in one firm grip, squeezing them together. The sudden combined friction burns Jackson with arousal and he moans thrusting up in Mark’s hand. The older boy arches a bit involuntarily, before placing a hand on his hips to slow him down.

“Go easy or I’m not going to last,” Mark’s broken whisper sends a shiver up Jackson’s spine and he forces himself to stop, body shaking in effort. He pulls away briefly to find the lube and comes back, kissing Mark hard on the mouth and rolling his hips down against Mark’s, to distract him as he pushes one lubed finger inside. 

Jackson swallows Mark’s groans, biting and sucking at his lips, working him open slowly ‘cause this time there’s no alcohol to mask the initial discomfort. Despite Mark’s occasional mewls, his boy takes Jackson’s fingers almost pliantly, like it’s used to, like it’s waiting for it. He wants this, just as much as Jackson does.

Mark’s body assures Jackson’s every touch with whimpers, soft gasps, all the silent pleas. Jackson teases a little, his wet, hot, thick cock pushing against Mark’s entrance without really slipping in. Mark lets out shallow pants as he looks up blushing with frustration.

“What are you waiting for…?”

“Ask nicely, c’mon,” Jackson pushes a little just to pull back again.

“I’m not gonna beg, forget it.”

“You were the one saying we shouldn’t… But look at you now,” Jackson whispers, voice heavy with all the arousal he’s trying to contain.

“I want it, okay, I want… Want you,” Mark chokes out, trembling and struggling to breathe. Jackson knows this is probably all he’s going to get and gives in, pushing all the way in one go, feeling Mark’s body shaking under him. He waits so Mark can get used to him before rolling his hips lazily feeling the pleasure coiling in his stomach.

When Mark seems to be relaxed enough, Jackson pulls out just to slam back in again and Mark digs his nails on his arms. He mumbles incoherently as Jackson fucks him hard and fast, drunk on the sounds Mark’s making. Jackson moves his head and the kiss is more of a frantic press of open mouths as Jackson feels a white fire licking up his spine. He pulls out completely and Mark whimpers.

“Turn,” Jackson asks hoarsely. The mischievous grin he gets as answer just confirms his suspects that Mark knows exactly what he does to him. Mark complies, pulling a pillow under him, and turning to send Jackson a teasing look.

Jackson slides in again, covering Mark’s body with his, slamming in with a ferocious pace that gets Mark groaning loud. Thank god they’re alone. Jackson slides in and out effortlessly; it feels incredible, warm and slick. Mark grabs the bed sheets so tightly his knuckles turn white, and then his body tenses up, a whispered ‘ _shit’_ slipping his lips and Jackson knows he founded it.

He rolls his hips down, hearing Mark’s weak pleas as he grabs his hips keeping the right angle and going deep, losing himself in the suffocating hot pleasure. Soon Mark’s coming, without a warning and untouched, and the sudden feeling of Mark clenching tight around his cock makes the pressure on his dick insufferable and he comes too, biting Mark’s shoulder with a barely contained moan.

Jackson lets his body falls over Mark’s for just a minute or two so he can remember how to properly breathe. Mark sighs, drops his head in his arms, and shudders lightly when Jackson slides out carefully. They both need a shower but damn, that can wait. Jackson pulls him close before closing his eyes and the next time he opens them is already morning.

After a quick shower, he finds the other in the kitchen, discussing today’s schedule. Mark gives him a smile and that’s it, no awkward moments, no tension, no nothing. Jackson’s heart is racing in his chest but he pretends it’s nothing and the day goes by without any major issues. When the night comes, he doesn’t really know how to act, and decides to just follow his guts and slip under Mark’s covers again. The older just to lift his chin for a kiss. A kiss that was supposed to be a goodnight kiss maybe, but obviously escalated pretty quickly. So Jackson went back to Mark’s bed the next night.

And the other.

And the next one.

And the one after that.

And the ones that followed. Things come to a point where Mark stops pretending he doesn’t want it, and Jackson stops playing the dominant all the time. They don’t know how to name this, but it doesn’t matter. It’s good, relaxes them, and the best part is, there is no awkwardness. It’s actually surprising how they are being so collect and mature about this, they just know how to separate things. During the day, they follow the schedule, and next to the others it’s like nothing have changed, as the group dynamic stays unaffected. At night, when the door of their shared room closes, it’s about desperate kisses and hot touches; like a reward for keeping the composure the whole day.

They don’t talk about it, they don’t need to. There’re unspoken rules and they stick to them. Sometimes, when they manage to stay awake after it, there’s sweet, whispered pillow talk. And Jackson will be lying if he says he didn’t saw it coming. That warm feel in his chest every time Mark nuzzles his neck in his sleep, or the undeniable butterflies that still agitate his stomach every night before bed, even if they had done this dozens of times.

He’s falling in love. He’s falling hard and he’s falling fast. He doesn’t say anything on that matter, he knows he can’t, is not his place to. Besides, he’s afraid Mark would want to stop things and Jackson is already dependent on his touches, his kisses. But after a while, is like Mark can tell something is off, even with Jackson’s attempts to hide his feelings. Mark suddenly starts to act different, more off and distracted, not really paying attention on Jackson when they were together. And Jackson, as the bitch for attention he is, notices.

The thing is, whenever he asks what’s wrong, Mark just shrugs and dissuades him into other things, changing the focus of the conversation. It gets weirder when Mark starts to stay at the gym until the late hours, coming home too tired to do anything more than kissing for a while. Jackson doesn’t have the heart to try anything else when he can see how tired Mark is, but he can also notices how the boy is pushing himself more than necessary, almost like he was avoiding Jackson or something.

Then there’s this one night that they’re in the middle of one heavy make out session before sleep and Jackson kind of wants to take things further, but also doesn’t want to push, and then he realises Mark is crying. He pulls away, a cold fear suffocating him.

“You okay? Did I hurt you?” Mark wipes his tears quickly and gives him an unconvincing smile.

“No, it’s okay, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Jackson tries to pull away, a loud warning alarm going off on his head, _something’s wrong._

“Don’t,” Mark holds him in place, legs firmly around Jackson’s waist. “Don’t go, I’m fine, really.”

Jackson doesn’t believe him, but stays where he is, accepting Mark’s hot demanding kisses. This night sex is slow and careful. Jackson makes sure to don’t rush anything, touching and kissing Mark with almost delicate reverence. When he comes, deep inside of Mark, it’s so intense se blacks out for a couple of seconds, and his mind spins at the way Mark runs his hands through his hair, holding him through his pleasure spasms.

Next morning Jackson wakes up alone, like most of mornings recently, but today he feels somewhat abandoned for some reason. He had a feeling things were different last night, the sex felt different. They weren’t just fucking like in the beginning. When did things started to change?

He wants to ask Mark about this, to sit and really talk about what is going on, but they don’t find the time to do it. The next comeback is just around the corner and the promotions are getting their schedule impossibly tight. They barely have time to eat and sleep, much less have a calm conversation about anything.

By the end of the month they’re boarding on a plane to Japan; they have fansigns, mv filming and photoshoots to do and Jackson feels overwhelmed and stressed and the plane hasn’t even took off yet. Probably it has something to do with the fact that he was getting laid regularly and releasing the tension but nothing happens in more than a week. He’s climbing up the walls already.

As soon as they receive the room keys in the hotel, Jackson runs to Mark’s room. He doesn’t even unpack. He knocks three times and tries his best to not look as desperate as he feels. A couple of waiting seconds later and Mark opens the door, with a distant expression.

“Not today Jacks, I’m sick,” Mark doesn’t fight when Jackson pushes the door a little, following him inside.                       

“Then let me take care of you,” Jackson hugs him from behind, nuzzling in his neck, kissing his skin softly.

“Seriously, I’m not in the mood tonight,” Mark lowers his gaze and Jackson pulls him to the bed sitting by his side.

“That’s okay, just talk to me,” Jackson takes Mark’s hand between his caressing softly. The last thing he wants is Mark to think he just wants him for the sex.

“I’m just sick. Not feeling well.”

“Bullshit, I can see there’s more you’re not saying. What is it? You know you can tell me anything right?” After a quick pause, Mark nods. Jackson forces the next words out, even if it hurts more than he anticipated. “Do you wanna stop it?”

It hurts because he doesn’t want to stop but he will back off if Mark asks him to. In all honesty, it’s not just about sex for him for a while now. Right now for example, he thought he just needed a quick fuck to relax but just being with Mark, the two alone like this, brings a calming effect on him already. But Jackson knows he can’t be selfish, he has to think about what Mark wants too.

“No, it’s not… I don’t want to stop, is just…”

“Just what?” To his surprise, Mark starts crying. Jackson’s heart sinks and he gets closer, hugging the other boy, clueless about what to do. Mark shakes with his sobs, and Jackson holds him closer. “Mark… Please juts talk to me. I’m so worried… Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Mark swallows his tears and wipes his eyes roughly, as if brutal force is going to stop the tears. “You didn’t do anything wrong… You were perfect all the time.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I can’t tell you this,” Mark hides his face in hands as more tears stream down his face.

“Of course you can, love, you can tell me anything,” Jackson is so focused on comforting Mark that the pet name slips unnoticed.

“No I can’t. You’re gonna leave me if I do, and I… I can’t lose you.” So, now Jackson is feeling a little nervous. What could be so bad that Mark was afraid of him leaving? He pulls away, still holding Mark close.

“I’m not going anywhere, Mark,” Jackson says firmly and takes Mark’s hands away from his face, wiping his unstopping tears. “I promise.”

“You can’t promise, you don’t even know what it is.”

“Then tell me.”

“I did… The only thing you asked me not to.” Mark says closing his eyes. Jackson searches his memory trying to figure what the hell is Mark talking about, but there’s nothing.

“And that would be….?” Mark looks at him almost in pain.   

“You gonna make me say it?”

“I really don’t know-…”

“I fell—I’m falling. Falling in love with you.”

The realisation is shattering as Jackson remembers when, what he said. But it was just a meaningless tease; he didn’t expect Mark to take it so seriously. Especially considering that he was in the same boat. But Mark didn’t know that, he had been too busy trying to escape his own feeling to notice how Jackson was attached to him. Jackson is silent for some time and Mark is getting agitated, trying to pull away, but Jackson holds him firmly on his embrace.

“Will you stop for a second and hear me?” Mark stops but doesn’t look at him. Jackson chuckles and kisses his cheek. “You know I—I kinda fell for you too.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Jackson,” Mark closes his eyes taking a deep breath.

“I’m not fucking with you,” Jackson takes his chin turning his face to force Mark to look at him. “But I can definitely fuck you some more if you want.”

“Oh my god, you did not-…” Jackson shuts him up with a kiss that Mark quickly corresponds. When he pushes Mark to lay in bed, the older pulls away and looks at him, serious. “With feelings this time, then?”

“I’ve been doing it with feelings for a long time now,” Jackson admits, looking at Mark straight in the eyes. “Haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” Mark pulls him down for a kiss, and Jackson feels warm inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share you comments and thoughts about it please! ~


End file.
